


Order

by orphan_account



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: April Ludgate, a young Jedi becomes the Padawan of Andy Dwyer, an excitable Jedi Knight who is friends with everybody.  Can the two balance each other out or will the Jedi Council's Master Plan come into play?





	Order

**Author's Note:**

> This is first and foremost a Parks and Recreation story. It happens to take place in the Star Wars Universe about 1000 years after Knights of the Old Republic. I am not sure about the quality of this story. I think the ending feels rushed and most of the dialogue is poor but if you take the time to read it I would appreciate your feedback.

_ “You know how I feel about this.  Putting the two of them together is nothing but a recipe for disaster.  If this fails the girl will be useless and I don’t even want to think about him.” _

 

_ “Yes but if this works our problems with them will be gone.” _

 

_ “Or we could be giving the Sith a two powerful young apprentices.” _

  
  
  
  


“Master Dwyer” he heard a voice call.  Andy finished putting his lightsaber back together before opening his eyes and getting up from the floor.  “Master Dwyer, the council would like to see you in the temple on Coruscant.”

 

Andy thanked the droid and told it to set course for coruscant.  As much as Andy liked flying he hated the loneliness of his startighter.  There was no one to talk to except the droids and meditation was the only thing he could do.  Andy loved talking to people and he really wished the council would stop putting him on these lonely planetary defensive patrol missions.  Andy didn’t have anyone to talk to and he hated being alone. He had a million friends on every planet but here up in space he had no one. 

 

Overall though, Andy liked being a Jedi.  He got to go to a lot of places and see cool stuff and he was pretty good at using the force.  His masters said that he was so good at it because his mind was already so completely empty that there was nothing to clear away in the first place.  Thinking back on it that was probably the only reason why they allowed him to become a knight. The council members didn’t exactly think Andy represented the ideal Jedi as he never took it seriously.  “Maybe I should take it more seriously.” Andy thought. “Then they might stick me on less planetary patrols.” He then set the coordinates for Coruscant and was off.

  
  
  


April stared daggers at her master as he lectured her about the force.  She had no interest in anything he was saying and was thinking about the best way to hide a body with the force.  She had no great love for the Jedi as they took her from her home at the age of 3 and then proceeded to be the most boring people she had ever met.  Her masters saw that she had great potential yet she refused to give any more than 12% effort on even the smallest of tasks. She had already been transferred from 3 different masters, each one more terrified of her than the last, and she was wondering how soon until she would be transferred from this one. 

 

“April!” her master called out to her in frustration.  “Pay attention.”

  
  
  


When Andy arrived at the temple he was greeted by all the other Jedi in the halls.  Andy was very popular among the Jedi. He was almost a symbol that you didn’t have to be a boring stick in the mud in order to be a Jedi.  They all loved him for that and he loved them back. He was friends with almost everyone in the Jedi Order. Even though Andy knew he wasn’t supposed to form attachments with anyone he couldn’t help it.  He just loved everyone too much.

 

When he arrived in the council chambers he greeted everyone with a smile on his face, then saw two new people he didn’t know.  He was about to walk over and introduce himself but the council leader started speaking to him. “Master Dwyer. Despite your carefree attitude you have progressed to the rank of Jedi Knight.  As you know Jedi Knights are allowed to take padawans. Until now we have denied you the opportunity but now we have decided to grant Jedi April Ludgate the honor of being your Padawan.”

  
  
  


April knew what was happening.  She had this kind of meeting with the council before.  They call in some poor Jedi Knight, give her to the Knight, April proves to be unwilling to do anything, and she ends up back here.  It’s a wonder she hasn’t been kicked out of the order already. She wondered how long this master would last.

 

That was until he came into the room with the energy of an excited puppy.  He was unlike any Jedi she had ever seen before. He actually gave a genuine greeting to the council members and started going over to her and her master before the council called him back.  She had no idea why the council was giving her to him, of all Jedi. Were they just giving up on her? She wondered how quickly she would get transferred and felt a little bad for what she was probably going to do to Master Dwyer.  

  
  


Andy was so excited.  As soon as the council was done speaking he ran over to April and gave her a huge hug.  “This is going to be so much fun!” he said, despite her obvious protests. “Master Dwyer!” Andy heard one of the council members shout.  “Why don’t the two of you go outside and get to know each other. We may have a mission or errand for you tomorrow.” 

“Okay, we’ll just be outside.” Andy told the council before turning back to April.  “Let’s go.”

  
  


“So Master Dwyer, you like being a Jedi?” April asked.  Often when she talked to people she only did it so that they would leave her alone but she was genuinely curious about Andy.  He was a ray of light inside the Jedi Temple of darkness and she was very intrigued by him. 

 

“You can call me Andy.” Replied Andy.  “And yeah, I guess being a Jedi is cool.  I can do all sorts of stuff with the force and I get to go to a bunch of different planets but they always make me do these patrol missions where nothing ever happens and one time I was out there near Geonosis and I saw a cool asteroid and I went to check it out but when I got back they yelled at me because they said I shouldn’t be doing that because it was too dangerous but I am like a really, really good pilot because I am so strong in the force.”  He finally took a breath and looked back at April. “Do you like being a Jedi?”

 

April thought for a moment at this question.  “Well, if I am being honest, no. I dont like being a Jedi.  They are all so boring and you never get to do what you want.  Everytime I try to do something fun the masters yell at me and I have to go meditate or something.  How can you be so happy when you never get to do anything?” 

 

“It’s not all that bad.  The council loves me. They think that I am super awesome and they let me do whatever I want.  I guess that if you had to always do dumb stuff being a Jedi would kind of suck then.” 

 

April was a bit confused at Andy’s words there.  The council clearly did not love Andy. Quite the opposite in fact.  They barely seemed to tolerate him. April wondered why Andy thought the council liked him so much, but she was even more confused as to why they had stuck the two of them together.  Andy was not really a great role model when it came to Jedi and when April was getting assigned a new master they always made sure to try and give her the most ideal Jedi so she could learn from them.  In fact, she wondered why the council even kept trying to pair her up and didn’t just kick her out. 

 

Then Andy had an idea.  “Hey, the council lets Knights decide how to punish their Padawans when they do bad stuff and if I am your Master then I get to decide how to punish you.  So we can like to bad stuff then I can get away with it because the council loves me and if they want to punish you they can just make me do it and I won't do it!”  

 

“Yeah, sure.  That sounds fun.” April said.  She hadn’t made up her mind about Andy yet but something about him made her almost feel like smiling.  Something which she hadn’t done in a long time. 

  
  
  


“That was so much fun!” Andy almost shouted as they left the library.  “Master Dwyer.” Andy heard as he and April turned around to face the voice.  It was just Andy’s droid again, to tell them the council requested them again.  Deciding it was probably best to abide by the council’s summons Andy and his new Padawan headed off to hear what it was they had to say.  

 

“We have a simple mission for you Master Dwyer.  Tomorrow you will head to the planet of Naboo in a Jedi Shuttle and patrol the upper atmosphere.  We have no reason to expect an attack from the sith but should it come you will be equipped with weapons and long range communication arrays.  If any sort of attack comes you are to immediately signal us, understand?” 

 

“Yes masters.” Andy replied.  April was a bit surprised to see the normal smile on Andy’s face replaced by disappointment as they walked out of the council chambers.  “What’s wrong.” April questioned him. Not that she cared.

 

“These patrol missions are so boring.” He replied in an exasperated tone.  “All you do is fly around for hours on end. No one to talk to and nothing to do except stupid meditation.”

 

“Well at least I’ll be there.”  April thought this might lift his spirits a little bit but did not expect the normal Andy excitement to come back immediately.  

 

“Dude!  I hadn’t thought about that.  This is going to be so awesome.” He said with his normal demeanor returned as he raised his hands for a high five.  When April refused to meet his hand, however some of the sadness crept back into his face. “Why aren’t you excited?”

 

Andy didn’t know how wrong he was.  In fact April was extremely excited about the mission, but she didn’t know why.  And that was what made her nervous. 

 

“I don’t know, how excited can I get about a boring patrol mission.” April said, trying to act like she normally did around her former masters.  “I think I am actually going to go back to my quarters now.” 

 

“Oh, okay.” Andy said back, the disappointed look, which April hated seeing for some reason, returned to the way it was before their conversation.  “I guess I’ll go back to my room too. See you tomorrow I guess” he said to her but she was already walking away. 

  
  
  


As April walked back to her room she realized exactly why she acted like she didn’t care.  For nearly her entire life she hadn’t cared about anything. The Jedi made sure there was nothing to care about.  One must not form attachments after all. Yet Andy changed all that. She felt that against all odds she actually cared about him.  She was looking forward to spending a day alone with him in a starship. 

  
  
  
  
  


Two Months Later

  
  


“Jedi Knight Andrew Dwyer and Padawan April Ludgate, you stand trial before the Jedi Order.  You are accused of forming attachments and a bond of marriage between the two of you. As you know Jedi must not form attachments and any that do so can be expelled from the order.  How do you plead your case?” 

 

“I, Jedi Knight Andrew Dwyer, am guilty of being married to Padawan April Ludgate.  I don’t deny your accusations and I face the consequences of my actions.” Andy said tried to keep a straight face but he couldn’t help but smile a bit at the thought.  

 

“Andy.” April whispered to him. “I don’t want to talk to all these people.”

 

“I know.” Andy replied.  “But lets just get this over with and then we never have to deal with them again.”

 

“Fine.” She whispered back. “I’m April and yes, I married Andy and we don’t care what you are going to do about it.”

 

“Oh, my gosh babe, that was so hot.” Andy muttered to her but before they could make out they were interrupted by the council again.  

 

“Then, you Andy Dwyer, and you April Ludgate, are expelled from the Jedi Order.”  

 

“Actually I don’t think we are.” April retorted back.  “You can’t expel us if we quit. So. We quit. Here, take these stupid sabers.”  

 

And the two of them ran out of the room laughing and holding hands, with the weight of the Jedi finally off their backs.  

  
  


_ “I still don’t know why we did this in the first place.  I am glad it worked out like you wanted but they are still out there and I wouldn’t exactly say they are any less likely to be turned by the sith.  And speaking of what you wanted, you never did tell me why this was what you were aiming for. I thought the whole reason we cooked up this elaborate plan was so we didn’t have to expel either of them from the order.” _

 

_ “You heard them, didn’t you.  They weren’t expelled. They quit, of their own free will.” _

 

_ “Very funny.” _

 

_ “No, really.  Expelling either of them would have made them too susceptible to turning to the dark side.  You know how powerful they were. They had to choose to leave.” _

 

_ “But why did they have to leave in the first place.  Dwyer was so strong in the force and could have proved a valuable asset to us.  Ludgate had so much potential.” _

 

_ “All this and you still fail to see the reason.  Yes, Dwyer’s empty mind made him one of the most powerful Jedi we have seen since the Prodigal Knight.  And yes, he would have proved useful to us, but he was too unstable. Just think if another war broke out.  He was friends with nearly everyone in the Jedi Order. Losing them would have been too much for him and we would have lost him.  That’s why we kept him isolated on those patrol missions he hated so much.  _

 

_ “And with Ludgate she never would have cared.  There was nothing we could have done for her. She grew more and more resentful of the Jedi every day and to expel her would have ignited that resentment into hatred toward us.  We could not have that happen. So by pairing them up we grounded Dwyer. Now he has a single thing to focus on, her. He has something to stop him from turning in the event that he loses something and he will protect her to the death.  And that resentment that Ludgate had is now gone, Dwyer’s love for everything rubbed off on her and she no longer is in any danger of turning on us.” _

 

_ “You know it’s a bit ironic how you compare Dwyer to the great Revan.  I almost feel that Revan’s expulsion was where you got the idea for how to deal with Dwyer and Ludgate.” _

 

_ “Exactly.  It was the only way.  But that’s not all.” _

 

_ “Oh?” _

 

_ “You saw how miserable Ludgate was, and Dwyer looked happy but he couldn’t stay with the Jedi.  Too much longer and he would have lost that spirit that made him who he was. He couldn’t be happy here for much longer.  It wasn’t all about his power in the force. I just wanted the two of them to be happy.” _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Again, I am not sure about the quality of this story. I didn't even write a middle because I didn't know how to write it. When I had the idea for the story I was easily able to come up with a beggining to it and the end felt natural but I had no idea how to bridge the gap so I just used a time jump instead. 
> 
> When I first thought of the story I planned on having the council be more evil and wanting to get rid of Andy just because he was different. I do, however, like the story with the voices at the beginning and the end. They were inspired by the pre-chapter dialogues in Ender's game and I feel like they make the story much better. They were not in my original draft, it was supposed to be dialogue with the council after Andy and April left but I thought the voices worked much better and they were easier to write. I actually enjoyed writing this work so I would appreciate feedback if there is anything you thought I could do better with next time.


End file.
